galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jamzezism
Jamzezism is the religion officially endorsed by the Karalian Empire. Those within the Karalian Empire are granted tax exemptions and additional freedoms for following Jamzezism. The Pantheon These are a list of gods acknowledged in the Jamzezist religion. Most Jamzezists worship Krayhan, though depending on the ideologies and beliefs of the individual, some will worship the other gods. *Looma - Looma is the god that created the universe. Jamzezists believe that he is very weak due to all the energy he expended creating the universe. As a result, Looma has no true form. *Ema - Ema is said to be the mother of all life. She is depicted as an impossibly beautiful Vaikan woman with four arms and purple skin. She also wears a brightly colored silk dress which Karalian queens and nobles model their attire after. Ema is considered the goddess of leadership and power. *Saskana - A beast with the face of a lion, hailed as the watcher of animals and nature. Saskana was the first creature birthed by Ema, and he once had two other heads until they split off from him to eventually become Krayhan and Morduin. *Krayhan - Krayhan is a featherless Yoltox said to have brought wisdom and knowledge to all. He is often hailed as a chief deity and the epitome of objective thinking and logic. *Morduin - Morduin, or the dark Yoltox, is the embodiment of chaos and emotion. Yoltox sports filamentous feathers, much like a real Yoltox, and is often called the rebel of the pantheon. *Akabar - Akabar is the mindless, formless embodiment of death and destruction. It is believed that at the end of time, he will devour the universe. Worship Followers of Jamzezism worship a specific god based on which matches their own personal beliefs. Krayhan, Morduin and Ema are the most popular while Saskana and Looma are far more obscure. Worshipers of Akabar are generally looked down upon as cynical nihilists, and are not eligible for the tax benefits. Creation myth Jamzezists believe that the universe repeats an endless cycle of creation and destruction. There is no definite beginning and there is no end, only cycle after cycle. However, each universe is different from the last. When Akabar destroyed the last universe, Looma returned to full strength, and continued the universe and created new laws to govern it. With a flash of light, cosmic energy flowed in all directions, thus creating the stars and the planets. This universe was lifeless until from the chaos emerged an egg. From that egg hatched a beautiful creature named Ema. Wishing to populate the universe with life, Ema gave birth to Saskana, a beast with three heads - the faces of a lizard, lion and falcon analogues to creatures on Ucharpli. Ema would later give birth to all the other creatures to inhabit the universe and Saskana was tasked to look after them. Eventually, Ema gave birth to twin children named Bor and Si. They were a new species known as Vaikan, and were said to be gifted with being vessels for powerful celestial entities called souls. Saskana's heads debated with one another, trying to figure out if the Vaikan were truly something that should have a place in the universe. Eventually, two of the heads split off, being opposites of one another. The lizard head split off to become Morduin while the falcon head became Krayhan. The middle head of Saskana remained. Krayhan and Morduin then spent the next few millenia competing to spread their influence to the Vaikan. Krayhan bestowed the Vaikan wisdom and knowledge, while Morduin bestowed the Vaikan emotion. Not long, the Vaikan themselves took sides and begun to inflict harm upon one another. Frustrated with the violence, Saskana curled up into a rock and rammed himself against the planet Ucharpli and putting it in an ice age. After Saskana crashed into the earth, he descended underground to wait at the planet's core, continuing his job as before, yet vowing that if the balance is upset, he will return to the surface and cover the world in lava. The source of that part of the myth is derived from an actual meteor crash on Ucharpli that wiped out 50% of Vaikan population, subsequently marking the beginning of the Second Age of the Vaikan. After Life Vaikan believe that souls recycle themselves and will reincarnate into other individuals. Souls go to individuals who share the same personality and nature as they do. Individual figures A list of important figures in Jamzezist history. *Jamzeze - The prophet Jamzeze was a middle aged Vaikan traveler who met an old man lost in what is now the Great Sculpting Field. He is credited as the founder of the religion itself. *Uszaroth - A demon from another universe that confronted Jamzeze himself. Some scholars theorize that Uszaroth was an ancient alien encounter with the real Demon of the same name. Category:Religions Category:Articles by User:Krayfish